


Coming Out

by HusbandoGoddess



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQA, M/M, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Swearing, just a shit load of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HusbandoGoddess/pseuds/HusbandoGoddess
Summary: There's barely ANY fanfiction with an asexual characters or reader-insert. So, I decided to throw my hat into the ring and try to get some representation for aces out there. This is a gender-neutral reader coming out to Stephen about their asexuality. Did I mention that they're also confessing their feelings? OH BOYO.





	Coming Out

When the clock struck noon and the sound echoed throughout the empty Sanctum Sanctorum, the person holding the ink-stained pages of one their crush's books immediately dropped it. They smiled to themselves and ran out of the study at lightning speed. "Stephen, it's time for lunch!"

Ah, their favorite time of the day. Not only do they get to indulge in the many different delights New York had to offer, this was also the only time of the day both them and Stephen Strange can get out of the Sanctum to spend time with each other. It wasn't always like this, however. It took  _a lot_ of convincing. It was like pulling teeth with Stephen.

When their call went unanswered, they signed. Rolling their eyes, they quickly turn to the staircase and walked up, each step causing a creak in the floors. "Protectors of time and space and yet they can't seem to keep their houses in nice condition..." That's a conversation for another day.

When they reached the meditation chambers, they saw Stephen floating in the air, meditating. Vibrant, green aura circled around him, much like the rich aroma and heat that surrounded a delicious bowl of hotpot. 

_Yeah, I really need to eat._

(Y/N) walked up behind the man and poked him on his pale cheek. The sorcerer's eyes immediately shot open, trying to see what the source was. He narrowed his blue eyes when he saw (Y/N) tight-lipped. "You do realize that there are better ways to get my attention than poking me, (Y/N)?"

"Yeah, I tried calling your name but as usual, you're too deep in mediation to even hear me! Seriously Stephen, if someone were to break into your house and try to kill you, I think they might actually stand a decent chance." Stephen simply rolled his eyes as (Y/N) smiled playfully. "Now, go get changed. Last time, little kids ran up to you wanting a free magic show."

(Y/N) waited in the foyer, swiping through their social media while they waited for Stephen. While on one of them, a certain hashtag caught their eye.

**#PrideMonth**

Ah, yes. It was that time of the year again and another year of trying to talk to Stephen about  _who_   _they are and that they like him._

They sighed, biting their bottom lip trying to come up with a plan. Over lunch, maybe? No, what happens if Stephen gets grossed out? Nothing ruins a lunch da- outing like being told information that just makes you uncomfortable.

After lunch, perhaps? No, Stephen always gets busy right after. They know this. 

_This is nearly impossible...Why do I have to have feelings for him?_

Well, that's a loaded question. The way Stephen carries himself. He seemed proud of himself and didn't think he was anything less than worthy of his position. His dedication to protecting the Earth and time itself. (Y/N) could be in some areas of the Sanctum, but not all. They weren't allowed to even put their hands on the necklace around Stephen's neck. Whether he was afraid they would send them back to the stone age or not was to be determined. They have been talking about wanting to see a T-Rex and have been obsessed with Jurassic Park as of late.

He was just everything that they wanted to be. Proud, to be worthy of something, and to feel like they belong.

_Who would be proud to be with me? Some prune who doesn't want to really have sex?_

Before ever meeting Stephen, they met other guys through dating apps. They received messages from, "DTF?" to "wat the fuck is asexual?" Let's just say, it's been a while since they tried that avenue.

_Would Stephen want to be with me? Does he even LIKE me?! God, I don't even know that! Fuck dude. Why does this shit have to be fucking complicated?!_

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" They immediately looked up to see Stephen cocking his head at them, worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry!" They smiled and quickly turned to the door, "Let's go, I think we should hit up Chinatown. I really want a bowl of udon right about now!" They rushed to the large double doors and put their hand on the handle.

"You're not fine. If you were, you wouldn't have stuttered and quickly turned away like that." Stephen said, with his usual serious tone but there was another thing there. Concern. Carefully, he walked up to them and put his hands on their shoulders. "What's going on?"

_Oh fuck, why do you have to concerned?! That makes everything even worse!_

"Stephen, can we talk about it later? Please?" They asked in a low tone, not even turning around to face him. For a moment, Stephen didn't respond. Should continue to push or leave the issue alone for a while?

"Okay." He responded. (Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Okay, good. Now, with that settled, it's time for food!" (Y/N) cheered, acting as though that entire exchange never happened.

Stephen only simply nodded as he looked on with a worried look.

The outing went fine, if you asked a blind person. To say it was awkward would be putting it mildly. (Y/N) didn't try to rebuttal Stephen's witty comments with some of their own. They didn't pull any subtle jabs at how Stephen, a guy with a PhD, should try to take better care of himself. As a result, there was a ton of awkward silence.

Stephen tried to talk about it but every time he did, (Y/N) went on the defensive and just shoved food into their mouth. They may or may not have choked once or twice doing this.

Once their outing was done, (Y/N) went back to their apartment in Queens while Stephen returned to the Sanctum.

When they got home, (Y/N) dumped themselves onto their bed and groaned into their pillow. 

"What the fuck am I going to do?!" They asked themselves. "I made everything awkward. Now Stephen is worried about me and God knows if he'll try to call or text me."

Immediately after saying that, they checked their phone to make sure. Thankfully, their inbox was barren and dead as usual. Wait, is that a good or bad thing?

"If he does, what do I say? 'Oh hey, sorry for nearly dying twice during lunch. I just like you a lot but I'm afraid you won't like me back and if you do, you definitely won't because I'm asexual,'" they mocked before turning to look at their barren apartment ceiling.

_I should at least try to prepare myself if that happens. I mean, I can't always down delicious food._

Immediately, they went onto their phone and went onto their favorite website, Reddit. Aside from all the shit posting and occasional political discourse, it was a fun place to get advice. They went to /r/asexuality and created a new post.

**Trying to Come Out to A Guy I Like. What Should I Do?**

_Wait, is that too long? How do I make it shorter? Can I even make it shorter?!_

**Local Ace Needs Help Coming Out**

_This is serious. I shouldn't try to be funny. Besides, what happens if people see this and live in Egypt? How am I local to them?_

**I Need Help Coming Out**

_That should be okay?_

**Hey guys. I'm not out yet and there's this guy I like. Today, I was thinking of how to come out to him as well was confess my feelings to him. But, that just ended up a disaster and now everything is awkward. What should I do?**

Despite how shaky their hands were, (Y/N) hit the post button. It was done.

_Now, time to play the waiting game._

However, after a second of submitting their post, they refreshed the page. Nothing. 

_This was going to be a long day._

To try and pass the time, (Y/N) cleaned their apartment. They finally got to the small pile of dishes and even picked up the few pieces of clothing that were around the apartment. When they finished that, they absentmindedly navigated their phone. Checking their timelines for cute animal pictures, liking all the amazing fan art they saw for their favorite series, and even catching up on work emails. However, when they checked their phone's clock, only 30 minutes has passed.

_Oh, come on!_

They ended up continuing going through their phone and found their way to their pictures. Their phone's gallery had downloaded memes, pictures of cute animals, good art, the usual.

They decided to go through their own photos. Inside were only a couple of pictures and all of them were with groups of people. There was one of them with their work friends, enjoying a night out at the bar. Everyone seemed so happy and relaxed despite the crippling workload given to them each day.

Then, there was of one of them with Stephen and Wong. They were playing  _Sorry!_ an old board game that Wong had found. The picture was of (Y/N) taking a selfie, smiling goofy while Stephen was yelling at Wong for screwing him over out of him game. Wong was simply shrugging, feigning ignorance.

(Y/N) smiled. Before they came around, Stephen had never really dedicated time to himself. He was always too busy training and keeping the Sanctum as well as the Time Stone safe to make sure that he was okay.

They wanted to be that part of his day that allowed him to take a breather, regardless if they were friends or something more.

_I just fucking hope he’ll still be my friend even if he doesn’t like me._

Hours went by. (Y/N) fell asleep watching some comedy about a bunch of a cops in the 99th precinct in New York. When they woke up, they saw the sky was orange and that the sun was setting.

(Y/N) checked their phone and saw two notifications. One was from Reddit and the other was a text message from…

_Oh shit._

They quickly went to Reddit and read the message they got from Noobmaster69.

_Interesting name…_

**Hey there! I’m sorry that you’re in a tight situation. It’s never easy telling your crush or your partner that you’re asexual. I remember when I did it with my girlfriend. I was so nervous that I ended up stumbling through most of the talk, haha.**

**Anyway, she accepted me for who I was. She was the first partner to. My other partners had issues with it because they couldn’t see themselves in a relationship where they wouldn’t have sex. Sex just isn’t for me, y’know? You might be different, try exploring that.**

**No matter what happens, don’t change yourself for him. If he ends up feeling the same way about you, he would accept you no matter what and try to make it work. If he doesn’t feel the same way, yeah, it’s gonna suck a shit ton. But, hopefully, you guys would be able to still be friends.**

**I believe in you. :)**

(Y/N) took a deep breath. “Alright, listen to Noobmaster69. You got this (Y/N).”

They went to their text messages and the dread they were feeling earlier came back. They read the message they received from Stephen.

**Hello. I’m hoping you’re feeling better. Is something still bothering you? I would like to talk about it still.**

Despite everything in their body telling them not to, (Y/N) wrote a reply.

**Hey Stephen! Yeah, I guess you can say that. Can we talk about in person though? I don’t want to do it through text message or on the phone.**

A few seconds later, Stephen wrote back.

**Of course. Where do you live? I know you live in Queens, so I would rather not have you rely on New York transit to get here especially when it’s getting late.**

_Thank god I cleaned._

(Y/N) told him the address and just a few minutes later, there was a knock on their door.

They opened door to see Stephen wearing his casual attire. Gray t-shirt, black sweatpants, and a black jacket. You wouldn’t think he was someone special, just another New Yorker.

“I must admit, I’m surprised your apartment is well-kept. I was expecting take-out boxes to be everywhere,” he joked.

“Ha ha, very funny. I’ll have you know, I’m VERY well-kept.”

“Is that why you’re in PJs despite it being 6 o’clock?”

_Shit, he got me there._

“I wasn’t expecting guests! Hell, this is MY house! I can dress the way I want.” (Y/N) said. Stephen only replied with a chuckle.

They both sat down on the comfy couch in the living room. (Y/N) took a deep breath and began.

"Um...How do I explain this?" They mumbled to themselves. They twilled their thumbs, feeling the sweat that was forming on their hands. “IkindalikeyoubutI'masexualandthat'sjustsoweirdIknow-"

"First off, stop mumbling. Second, please look at me especially if it's this serious." Stephen turned (Y/N) around. He put his scarred hand on their chin and lifted their head, so they can have eye contact. "Now, what is it?"

"...I...like...you?" They smiled awkwardly, sweat drops slowly dripping down their forehead. They swear they haven't sweated this much since the first day they entered the Sanctum and had to climb all those stairs. 

"Oh." He smiled at (Y/N), "I appreciate your company as well and I..." Stephen pauses, trying to find the words. He hasn't done this sort of thing since Christine, after all. Being Sorcerer Supreme didn't leave time to have a love life. "I like you as well, (Y/N). However, I do think you said more than just your feelings for me?"

"Ah y-yeah. I did. Listen, Stephen...I'm asexual? You know, that orientation where the person doesn't desire sex?" Stephen nods.

"I've familiar with it-"

"Listen, I get if you don't want to be with me because of that.  _A lot_  of guys and girls think that sort of thing is a deal-breaker. No sex! Or maybe...sex but not a lot? I don't know where I stand, honestly." They quickly looked back down to the ground because that was a much better thing to look at Stephen  _for once._  "I'm just weird and a frea-"

"(Y/N)."

"Huh?"

"Please look at me," Stephen requested. (Y/N) slowly moved to their gaze back up to Stephen. They looked back up to see Stephen smiling softly.

"You're not a freak at all. You are who you are and you shouldn't be ashamed of it," Stephen grabbed (Y/N)'s hands and both of them intertwined their fingers."We can work things out. Talk about it and your boundaries." Stephen's words sounded like music to (Y/N)'s ears. "Isn't that what a relationship all about? Communication?" They nodded, returning a bright smile back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, I'M WRITING AGAIN. If this is crappy, I do apologize. It's been a while since I last wrote something fictional so I'm hella rusty.
> 
> I want to write more so I can get better, but I'm busy streaming on Twitch most of the week. Hopefully I can release new works once every two weeks!
> 
> P.S. I WASN'T AWARE WONG WAS NOOBMASTER69. I'M SCREAMING FOR MANY REASONS.


End file.
